Concept of Justice
by MixedUpAndMadeUp
Summary: Revenge is a kind of wild justice, which the more a man's nature runs to, the more ought law to weed it out - Francis Bacon 1561-1626
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: My name is Anthony Horowitz and I own the rights to Alex Rider. Yeah...right...sure**

**Prologue **

Frost twisted and veined it's way up the glass in vague and distorted patterns of silver and white. Outside the icy wind swept up pieces of litter and blew them across the tarmac among the usual bustling crowds who were zipped up in heavy winter coats, their breath streaming from open mouths in a string of frosted clouds.

Alan Blunt stood by his office window, surveying the early morning street, his eyes sweeping up over the line of the tall glass and stone buildings and up across the creamy pale horizon, chased with pink and watery golden sun rays. A few stray flakes of snow spiralled down to kiss the concrete, reflected in his gun-metal rimmed glasses.

Behind him, a women stood in an immaculate grey silk suit, her pale face slightly haunted, her black eyes rimmed with tired. Her mouth worked silently as she sucked at an ever-present peppermint. She stood with one hand draped over the stained wooden desk, her long white fingers trailing over the polished surface.

She allowed the silence to continue for a few long moments and then she cleared her throat and Blunt slowly turned round to look at her.

"What are we going to do Alan? This sighting... We have to warn him. We should never have lied in the first place! He could be in danger!" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy with worry. Blunt remained silent, his grey eyes traveling over her features.

Eventually he opened his mouth and spoke, slowly and thoughtfully. "This sighting could be in our favour. If he is trying to get close to Alex, then this could be the chance we have been praying for. And Alex needn't be any the wiser."

"You can't risk his safety like that! Alex never deserved to be caught up in all this and if he were killed, how could you ever forgive yourself?" Miss Jones demanded, her eyes blazing with emotion.

Blunt raised his head slightly, his cold gaze drilling into her dark eyes with a penetrating intensity.

"Whether or not Alex deserved to be mixed up in all this is beyond the point. He _is _mixed up in this, whether he deserved it or not and it would be better for him - for all of us - if he never knew that this has happened. As far as he is concerned MI6 is behind him and there is no reason to drag him into it all again because of something that isn't necessarily anything to do with him." He said finally, his voice emotionless but carrying the tinge of finality.

"Of course it is to do with him! It is everything to do with him! And if you are planning on using him as bait then I insist that he at least knows what he might come up against!" Miss Jones was glaring at Blunt with a fierce indignation that Blunt could not remember hearing before.

"If you think that I am suggesting to put Alex's life in danger, then you are mistaken. He is far to valuable to put at risk like that. What I suggest is that we bring Alex in and tell him that we suspect he might be at risk, he does not need to know why. I shall assign him a bodyguard and have his house put under surveillance as a precaution. If _he _does turn up anywhere near Alex then he will be apprehended. Alex will be one hundred per cent safe whatever happens." Blunt's tone with smooth but Miss Jones knew that he had made up his mind and there would be no dissuading him.

She closed her eyes briefly and sucked in a breath and then nodded. "That seems like the best course of action to take. Do you want me to make the necessary arrangements?"

Blunt stared at her with a blank unreadable expression. "No," he said finally. "No, I'll see to it."

Miss Jones nodded and then turned and left, glancing back as she shut the door behind her at the file lying open on the desk, a number of blurred surveillance photos spilling out and across the desk, under the burnished orange light of the fitted lighting in the ceiling.

And then she was gone and Alan Blunt turned back to the winter swept streets.

**Hope you enjoyed this prolouge. The actual chapters should be a lot longer. This is just a sort of formal introduction to the story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! MUAMU xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't quite get it last time, no I do not own the rights to Alex Rider... yet **

**Chapter One**

The room was infused with a misty golden light that pricked out the tiny dust motes that hung suspended in the air and that swirled and spun away with every breath that came from Alex Rider's mouth.

He had been led, wide awake for a long time watching the shifting golden patterns of dust and the pale fragmented sunlight that trickled through the shutters on his bedroom window and savouring the feeling of being well rested for what seemed like the first time in a long while.

For a few moments longer he lingered in between the crisp white sheets, blinking lazily and considering his current situation.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays. Ever since his meeting with MI6 he had been catching up at school; working out of hours with a private tutor and staying up until the early hours of the morning completing catch up work. On more than one occasion Jack had come up to his bedroom in the morning to wake him up for school, only to find him fast asleep at his desk with his head resting on his exercise books. But it had all been worth it. Because now he had the whole Christmas break stretching ahead of him, free from the worries of school and spies.

He sat up and stretched, his jaws gaping into a yawn and then swung his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced quickly at his alarm clock and the spiky neon red numbers glowed, 7:35. He stood up and wandered over to his wardrobe, pausing briefly as he caught sight of his reflection in the full length mirror.

A teenage boy stared back at him, eyes harsh and penetrating, wearing only a pair of flannel sleeping shorts. His torso, arms and legs bore the marks from his various missions and a black scar, like barbed wire, crisscrossed over his muscled chest. For a moment Alex allowed himself to drink in his reflection and as he did so his resolve to never again work for MI6 hardened.

And then he opened his wardrobe, took out a shirt and a pair of jeans and padded out of his bedroom, down the hallway and into the blue and white tiled bathroom.

He stripped and stepped underneath the shower and turned on the steaming hot jets, glad for the warmth after the chill of the winter-wrapped house.

After he was washed, he dressed and then thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jack was stood, wrapped in a white dressing gown, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"You're up early," she commented, but she didn't sound very surprised. It was rare that Alex stayed in bed past eight even at the weekends and she hadn't expected him to abandon that habit for something as insignificant as being on holiday.

"Force of habit," Alex replied as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I was planning on making you a breakfast to celebrate the start of the holidays," she protested and Alex shot her an skeptical look.

"As if. You haven't made a proper breakfast since Ian's last birthday. And you burnt it then." He reached up and opened a cupboard as he spoke and took out two mugs. "Tea or Coffee?" He asked, placing the mugs on the counter top next to the kettle.

"Tea please," Jack answered, sinking down into one of the wooden chairs that stood at the kitchen table. "I really was going to make you breakfast you know..." she added sullenly and Alex grinned.

"So... What are you going to do today? Are you going to meet up with Sabina again?" Jack enquired as Alex set a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"No, Sab is going to visit relatives today with her parents. They're leaving for Italy tomorrow." Alex replied, picking up his mug. Thin wisps of steam rose in tendrils from the mouth of the cup and he blew across the surface of the liquid before raising the mug to his mouth.

"What about Tom?" Jack answered, flipping absently through the newspaper that was lying on the table in front of her.

"Earth to Jack. He's leaving for Toulouse today. He's spending the holiday there with Jerry."

"Oh. So what are you doing today?"

Alex shrugged, sitting down opposite the red haired American and clasping his hands around his mug.

Jack's emerald green eyes were thoughtful for a few moments and she took a sip of tea, studying Alex over the rim of the mug.

"I've got to take the car into the garage today for it's MOT today. Do you want a lift somewhere?" She asked finally.

"No, it's okay. I was thinking that I might take my bike for a spin along the Thames. I haven't been out on it for a while and the exercise will do me good." Alex replied. "Thanks anyway."

"If you're sure," Jack answered. "But be careful!"

**Page Break Page Break Page Break **

The river Thames churned by to Alex's right, a foaming brown expanse of water, dotted with spotted tawny feathered ducks and the tiny black shapes of moorhens.

The sky was pale blue, streaked with grey clouds.

An icy breeze blasted in Alex's face as he pedaled.

But despite the chill, he was feeling in higher spirits than for a long time. There is a certain sense of freedom you get out of cycling and Alex was just enjoying the sheer speed.

He had followed the river as far as Victoria Embankment by the time he realized he was being followed.

It was an instinct he couldn't explain, but it had saved his life on many occasions and he was not about to ignore it now.

He didn't falter in his pedalling, keeping the same steady pace along the winding gravel path, straining his ears for any sound.

Whatever was following him was moving quickly but lightly. The occasional cracking of branches or swish of air through the undergrowth was the only sign he got that anyone was even there.

Alex swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep moving at the same level speed. He needed to leave the river as soon as possible, get back into the safeness of civilization.

By the time he had found a path leading back up onto the streets, Alex was seriously beginning to panic and his fear was working against him, making him pedal harder and try to cast glances back to spot his pursuers.

Wrenching his handlebar's round he took a fork in the path which led up to a road called Byward Street. As he pedalled fast, up past the trees and towards the tarmac he half expected to feel the molten blaze of a bullet across his shoulders.

But then he was out on the road, with cars whipping by and people wandering past him in vague waves and his heart beat began to slow.

He threw a look back the way he had come.

And there was nothing.

**So that is Chapter One. I know that some people may have been wanting some Sabina / Alex interaction but frankly girls just get in the way. So I am shipping her off to Italy. :D Anyway I hope people enjoyed the first chapter . **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**X **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am a girl and I hope that is proof enough to you that I am definitely not Anthony Horowitz**

**Chapter Two **

The doorbell rang at three minutes past seven.

Alex was in the kitchen helping Jack cook, caught up in the rich enticing smells of spice, the glitter of artificial light on marble counter tops, the cloudy heat and drops of moisture that webbed down the panes of glass in the window.

He had decided not to tell her about what had happened earlier. He had already convinced himself that he had imagined it all and he didn't think there would be any point in worrying her.

Now as the shrill sharp bell rang, his mind was on other things. Small, insignificant things like what he was going to get Jack for Christmas... Normal things. The sort of things that most people take for granted but of which Alex was just grateful he was still alive to think about.

So when he opened the front door and allowed the chipped and powdery moonlight to flood into the hallway he was far from thinking about the world of MI6 of which he had thought he had left behind.

But with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach he recognized the nondescript polyester suit and cheap M&S cartoon tie of John Crawley and everything changed in one cold night dusted moment.

"You." Alex exclaimed.

Crawley almost flinched to see the shutters falling over the young boys face, the eyes taking on a dull and desperate hue of disbelief and resignation.

"Alex..." Crawley broke off awkwardly, casting a glance to either side of him and shuffling uncomfortably. "You need to come with me. You..."

"Why? Why do I need to come with you? What is it this time? I told them that I was done with it all!" Alex's voice hitched with anger and frustration as he furiously interrupted the MI6 operative.

"Yes, we know that Alex. But we have received certain information of a rather concerning nature..." Crawley paused again and took a deep breath.

To Alex, in that one second, he looked as if he had aged a couple of decades. The harsh light that spilled out onto the doorstep gave him a pale almost ill look, highlighting the dark around his eyes and revealing his ever receding hairline.

When he spoke again, he sounded as if he had chosen his words carefully, adopting a calming and apologetic tone. "We wouldn't ask for you to come in again unless it was urgent. The fact of the matter is that you could be in danger."

Alex cut across him once more. "I could be in danger? But how? Scorpia promised to leave me alone!"

Crawley sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "It will all be explained once you get to head quarters."

Alex hesitated but he knew that he didn't really have a choice. If Crawley was telling the truth and Alex was in danger than he needed to know what was going on. "Fine. I'll come with you. But only if Jack comes as well. If you're being honest with me then she could be in danger too."

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

The drive to the Royal and General bank seemed to take forever.

The car was a dark grey Mercedes-Benz CL 63 AMG which seemed to fit it's dark suited and passive driver perfectly.

Alex tried to sit back in the luxurious brown leather seats and just enjoy listening to it's 6208cc, eight cylinder, 6.2 liter engine purr as it cruised along through the rain that had begun to strike down in tiny icy bullets that shone like drops of liquid silver in the headlights.

But it was impossible to relax when all he could feel was resentment and a prickling apprehension that he couldn't shake off.

He glanced over at Jack. She was sat with her back perfectly straight, jaw set, a glimmer of some indeterminable emotion in her eyes.

Alex reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. Tightly coiled muscle relaxed as Jack tilted her head to look at him and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back and Jack turned away once again, resting her head against the cool glass of the window and staring out through the impenetrable curtain of rain as if she could see something beyond Alex's vision.

And then the Royal and General bank loomed up like a thick grey fist punching up past the lash of stinging rain and through the very skin of the black and grey sky.

Alex stared at the building with a hollow pang and then it was gone as the car dipped down the hidden ramp and into the secret underground car park.

He took in the yellowed, oil stained walls, splashed with garish electric light which poured out of the overhead lighting strips, the sleek official looking cars parked all around in neat formation, the black puddles of water still and opaque.

"We're here." Crawley announced rather needlessly.

Alex didn't answer, instead he threw open his door and stepped out onto the tarmac and then went around to help Jack out.

He couldn't help but notice that something steely had entered her eyes. Some sort of harsh determination. He knew her well enough to know when she was on a warpath and he just hoped that she could keep herself in check. Somehow he doubted that Blunt would humor the fiery American.

They followed Crawley across the car park and over to the lifts, leaving the driver behind.

Crawley pressed the button for the sixteenth floor and then the lift was rising, making Alex's stomach flip. He concentrated on the burgundy carpet, the silver handrails, his own pale reflection in the mirror, anything to take his mind away from the small space and his uninvited feeling of claustrophobia.

And then the doors opened with a hiss and he stepped out alongside the others and found Jack at his side, her hand brushing against his, looking scared but obstinate and encouraging.

Suddenly he was glad she was there, no matter what was about to happen.

**So, umm yeah...my first update in a little while. I hope you all like! It took ages to write. I hope I managed to stay at a consistent pace the whole way through. I know nothing much is happening at the moment but things will speed up soon, I promise. Thanks for reading and extra special thanks to all my reviewers! Bye for now! MUAMU x **

PS. Thanks Jusmine! I've made the adjustments you suggested!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own the rights to Alex Rider**

**Chapter Three**

Alex was silent as Crawley led them down the carpeted hallway, past several dark wooden doors, their golden plaques glinting and gilded under the lights. His eyes travelled over the plain cream wallpaper, the polished doorknobs. The air smelt faintly of paper and disinfectant.

It seemed to take forever to reach the door marked 1605 which Alex knew would indefinitely be their final destination. But then they were there and Crawley cleared his throat before raising his fist and rapping three times on the door with his white knuckles.

"Come in." Blunt's voice was as monotone as ever, heavy and emotionless.

Jack glanced quickly at Alex but he ignored her holly-leaf green eyes and instead pushed open the door and stepped inside. Jack followed him while Crawley quickly set off back towards the lifts, his job was done, he was no longer needed.

The first thing that Alex noticed as he stepped into the office was that nothing had changed. There was the same desk, the same tasteful and uniform prints, the same filing cabinets and even it seemed, the same drab winged pigeons perched side by side on the windowsill outside.

And of course Blunt was the same as ever. Grey and holding an air of authority and importance. Miss Jones, sat on her usual chair in the corner also seemed unchanged, except perhaps a little paler in her deft and somber two-piece suit.

"Good evening Alex, Miss Starbright." Blunt's voice was mild, his ashen eyes blank. "Please take a seat."

Alex and Jack exchanged a glance, her gaze suddenly uneasy and hesitant. Her eyes seemed to widen a little as she took in Alex's detached and hollow stare. She wasn't used to seeing him like this, with all his defences thrown up and yielding an aura of unrelenting caution.

They sat down.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded, not bothering with any pleasantries.

Blunt considered them for a few long moments, his eyes unblinking, his slate-lipped mouth a firm, straight line.

"We think you could be in danger." In the end the sentence was deadpan and matter-of-fact. Jack seemed slightly thrown by his off hand manner and once again she glanced at Alex but once again he ignored her.

"From who?" His dark serious eyes were swathed with suspicion and rancor.

"We don't know." The response was as reserved and apathetic as before, slipping silkily between the grey lips.

"You don't know?" Alex's voice was scathing and a feeling of cold fury twisted inside his stomach. "What do you know then?" He continued without giving Blunt a chance to reply.

It was Miss Jones who answered, her voice as unruffled and controlled as always. "Yesterday we received an anonymous tip-off... A hint that you could be at some sort of risk..."

"It could be nothing," Blunt injected. "But it could just as easily be something and no matter what you believe, you're safety is a high priority of ours."

"Of course it is," Alex said with his voice carrying an edge of bitterness and sarcasm.

Jack looked from Alex to Blunt and could see the discord between them. Blunt wasn't exactly her favourite person either but she felt that this wasn't the best time for their... disagreement to mount.

"What are you going to do about it?" She ventured without irresolution and Alex and Blunt switched their attention to her.

Blunt blinked a few times and she couldn't help but think that he looked distinctly owl-like with his thick-lensed glasses and dark eyebrows.

"We are going to assign Alex a bodyguard."

Alex gave an involuntary movement as Blunt spoke and suddenly sat up a little straighter, all of his concentration fixed on the lined and pinched face.

"We're lucky that this incident came up in the holidays," Blunt continued. "Our man can give you protection without us having to pull you out of school. Hopefully when the new term comes, the threat should be lifted."

Alex was silent for a few long seconds. In her corner, Miss Jones untwisted the wrapper of one of her customary peppermints. The crackle of the metallic wrapper was gunshots in the quiet.

"A bodyguard?" Alex suddenly sounded tired, and looking at him Jack could see the strength flowing out of him as he resigned himself to MI6's command. She flashed a look at Blunt and saw something, some restless tangible something which stirred in the arduous eyes.

She suppressed a shiver and switched her gaze out of the window. The dark and the rain boiled outside like hot tar and as she looked a knife of white lightning cracked the sky.

"He's just returning to active service following a recent injury. He's someone you can trust." Blunt was attempting to sound reassuring but the tone didn't match his expression.

"The people I trust seem to end up wanting me dead." Alex replied sourly, thinking of Ash.

Blunt's lips twitched into what could have been a frown and then he pressed a button on his phone and spoke. "Send him in."

A moment later, the door opened to reveal someone Alex didn't think he'd ever see again.

"Ben!" He couldn't stop the exclamation of surprise that escaped his mouth upon seeing the ex-SAS soldier.

The last time he had seen Ben Daniels aka Fox had been on semi-submersible platform called Dragon Nine which had been at the center of a plot that would have wiped out the western coast of Australia. Ben had been shot by Major Yu, part of the executive board of the criminal organization Scorpia.

Tanned and brazen with square features and high cheekbones, Alex was glad to see the man looking so well.

"Hey Cub! I must say, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon." Ben was grinning easily, his stance relaxed.

"Same here. How's your arm?" Alex couldn't stop a smile slipping onto his face as he greeted the easy-going operative.

"It's fine, perfectly healed." He replied, flexing his arm as if to prove it.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Jack interrupted quizzically.

"Oh, yeah! Jack this is Ben Daniels, Ben this is Jack Starbright." Alex made the introductions hastily.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Starbright." Ben said affably offering his hand.

"Wait, Ben Daniels as in the Ben Daniels that you worked with in Australia?"

Alex nodded.

"Well then, Mr Daniels. I owe you a thanks. If it weren't for you Alex would be dead. And please call me Jack." Jack's voice was sincere as she took his extended hand.

"Only if you call me Ben."

"I take it that you understand your objective Mr Daniels," Blunt enquired stiffly, cutting across their introductions.

"Yes, Mr Blunt sir."

"Well, you can give Miss Starbright and Alex a lift home then."

Ben dipped his head in affirmation and Alex and Jack rose from their seats at the dismissal.

"One more thing before you go, Alex." Mrs Jones voice rang across the room as she stood and handed Alex a brown paper package.

"It's from Smithers. He was extremely happy to be designing for you again." She explained.

"Thank you Miss Jones." Alex said quietly and then followed Ben and Jack out into the hallway.

**YAY 1325 words in counting! Whoop! Sorry, having a hyper moment. So, this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. Too much dialogue. But we're getting closer to the action! I hope you enjoyed this update as much as I enjoyed writing it - despite it's difficultness. (I know that isn't a word but it is now!!) Thanks for reading and yet again special thanks to my reviewers! MUAMU X **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Oh, yes I own the rights to Alex Rider and also write fanfiction about it... **

**Chapter Four**

Ben's car was a black Audi A4. Alex whistled as he took in the sweeping lines, the sporting profile and remodelled lights which gave the low-hung and wide-set car a distinctive silhouette and he ran an appreciative hand over the smooth and sooty coloured paintwork.

Ben threw him an amused look over the roof but Alex ignored him and instead opened his door and slipped into the Milano finished leather backseat, admiring the interior chrome lacquer and flawless build quality. Glancing into the front he raised an eyebrow at the three-spoke leather steering wheel and built in Multi Media Interface.

Once Ben and Jack had also settled into their relative seats - Jack looking rather dazed at the amount of luxury around her - Ben turned the key in the ignition and the engine flared into life.

"Making up for something?" Alex asked, settling deeper into the plush leather seat.

Ben smirked. "Company car." He said in explanation.

"Huh? Maybe it'll be worth being a spy when I turn eighteen if I get a car like this." Alex remarked favourably.

Jack shot him a glance in the rear view mirror and he grinned at her to show that he was joking.

"So, what's in the package? No wait... I'm probably not cleared to know." Ben said, twisting around to look at Alex, his dark expressive eyes glinting lightheartedly.

Alex's grin faded a little and he rubbed his thumb over the edge of the package, the brown paper scrunching under the pressure. The car emerged from the underground car park into the fury of the storm.

The rain hammered down unmercifully, the strong winds blew so hard that they rocked the car and thunder boomed overhead as streamers of lightning flashed and blinked in the blistering bruised black and purple sky.

Everyone was silent as Ben weaved through the traffic, headlights flashing through the flurry.

Alex wondered briefly how Ben would know the way to his house but dismissed this thought concluding that the address was probably noted down in a file somewhere and would have been easily accessible to Ben once he had gained the necessary clearance.

And then finally they pulled up into the driveway next to Jack's mini cooper and in a scramble of slamming doors they sprinted along the path and huddled together in the pelting rain while Jack unlocked the front door.

Finally they burst through into the softly lit hallway where they stood dripping onto the stained wooden floor.

Alex shook a few strands of sodden fair hair out of his face and listened for a moment. Comforted by the echoing silence he kicked off his shoes and stripped off his sodden jacket.

"We weren't expecting company," Jack was explaining to Ben. "But Ian's old room is clear so if you want to take your bag up there and make yourself at home, I'll put the kettle on. Do you have coffee or tea?"

"I'll have a coffee please if it isn't too much trouble. I'm truly sorry to have to invade on you like this." Ben apologized, shifting his canvas shoulder bag into a more comfortable position.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not your fault that you're here. And anyway, you're very welcome, like I said we owe you a lot." Jack replied sternly.

"And the world owes Alex a lot," Ben added.

"Let's not talk about that," Alex muttered. "Come on, I'll show you Ian's room."

He brushed past the older man and led the way up the stairs and down the hall, finally stopping at the door that he knew led into the room that had once served as his uncle's bedroom.

For a moment he stood with one hand resting on the cold round doorknob and then he twisted it around and pushed the door open to reveal a large blank room.

In all honesty it hardly looked any different than it had when Ian had lived in it. There was the bed, the chest of drawers and the wardrobe, un-carpeted wooden floor, cream painted walls, plain bed covers and green patterned curtains.

A few months after Ian died Alex and Jack had cleared out the room, boxing everything up and putting it into the attic. Alex could remember the pang he had felt when he closed the door on the emptied room, knowing that the last traces of his uncle had all but fitted into five cardboard boxes.

But now he swallowed down his memories and stood aside to allow Ben into the room.

"I'll leave you to settle in. The bathroom is just down the hall to your right, last door."

"Thanks. I really am sorry to intrude you know."

Alex just smiled and retreated from the room and made his way down the hall and into his own bedroom where he snapped on the lights and sat on his bed, contemplating the package he held in his hands.

It wasn't very big, about the size of a shoebox, unmarked and innocent looking. Alex almost snorted. If he knew Smithers whatever it contained would be less than innocent.

He tore open the end and tipped the package upside down.

Two bubble wrapped objects dropped down onto the bed covers, a slip of folded paper fluttering down beside them.

Alex ignored the letter for the time being and instead seized hold of the first package and tore off the bubble wrap to reveal a pair of metal dog tags. He frowned at them and flipped them over looking for any distinguishable marks but it was just smooth cold metal. Putting the chain down he took hold of the second package.

Inside was a plain silver watch with a navy blue face. Upon examination it was as equally unmarked as the dog tags.

Setting it down he picked up the letter and unfolded the starched white paper, immediately recognizing Smithers neat precise handwriting.

_Dear Alex,_

_Smithers here. I'm just writing to explain how these 'gadgets' work. Unfortunately Blunt has been a bit stricter this time and everything had to be fully 'authorised'. But never mind, moving swiftly on. _

_The dog tags. I know you never had any of your own and so I've made you some rather special ones. They're made of magnesium, which as I am sure you know is a highly flammable material. They're uniquely developed with some very high technology but I won't get into that. Basically when exposed to concentrated doses of heat it will explode after a period of a few seconds. Simply hold a lighter flame or a lit match to the tags, count to three and bang... They're very good at blowing through locks. And it's a reasonably soundless process. _

Alex raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the dog tags with new respect before turning his attention back to the letter.

_The watch isn't quite so exciting I'm afraid. It's just a normal watch but if you press the button on the side three times then it will send out a panic signal at intervals of five minutes. It also acts as a tracking device. _

_I hope that you find them both useful. Good luck old chap. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Smithers _

_P.S I should burn this after you read this, you don't want it falling into the wrong hands._

Having reached the end of the letter Alex smiled, Smither's never let him down. He clasped on the watch and dragged the dog tags over his neck before standing up and making his way downstairs to throw the letter into the fire.

**So, that's Chapter Four finished, I hope it wasn't too much of a let down. I had a hard time thinking up the gadgets. BTW I got all the information about the Audi A4 online so I'm not sure how accutateit is. Sorry that this chapter still didn't have any action... there's some coming up in a few chapters. Thanks for reading. Oh and from now on I am gonna answer my reviews individually, cos I really do appreciate your comments and advice. Until the next time! MUAMU X**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any related characters etc...**

**Chapter Five**

Alan Blunt was an astute man. He could usual decipher the right solution to any situation after a period of examination and deliberation. But for once, he was wondering if he had made a mistake.

Sitting in his office, alone, with a memo waiting for his interpretation laying open on his desk in front of him, he found himself neglecting his duty and snatching a few moments of unbridled thought.

Shaking off the official view of the situation he tried to look at it with a neutral gaze. But eventually his thoughts turned full circle and all he could think about was how MI6 stood to gain - or lose - in this predicament.

He had the house covered with a three man strong team of highly trained operatives, one such operative acting from the inside as a defensive force, he had every emergency station alerted of the potential threat, every locally based agent on look-out, every security camera. Rider had been equipped with a panic signal device. He was practically untouchable.

But he knew better than to assume that the extra security would mean that nothing would go wrong. And if it did go wrong then they would lose their most valuable agent. However if everything went well then they stood to gain something of extreme value, something that could prove very profitable if used in the right way.

The head of MI6 sighed and swept a weary hand across his creased forehead.

It was too late now. Everything had been set in motion. All he could do now was wait.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break **

Alex was silent as he stood on the hearth, watching the letter curl and blacken, it's edges beaded with amber fire.

Inside his head, his thoughts were spider-webbing in some intricate and disorientated pattern. Emotion stirred in his eyes, something obscure and as acrid as the smoke that spiralled up in ropes of sere grey from the lambent flames which blazed violently in the tarnished iron grate.

Heat flagged against the skin of his palms.

"Alex?"

It was Jack, her eyes concerned. He offered her a smile and she responded with one of her own. "You wanna drink?"

"Yeah, thanks." He followed her down the hall and into the kitchen where Ben was lent against the counter top nursing a mug of coffee.

Alex could see his eyes flicking from the watch on his around his wrist to the chain around his neck, small differences but they must have sent up red flags in the older mans mind. He met Alex's gaze with a curious expression but Alex shook his head slightly.

Jack, oblivious to their silent exchange, quickly poured Alex a cup of coffee and then perched herself on one of the kitchen chairs. She had pulled her long tangled red hair up into a loose ponytail, it made her look younger somehow.

"So, is there anything you can add to what Blunt told us?" Alex questioned Ben.

"No," he grimaced apologetically. "I don't know anything more than you."

"Is it just you assigned as protection then?" Jack chipped in. "No offense, but your only one man."

"None taken, and no. Blunt's also got a couple of teams on rotation keeping an eye on the house." Ben frowned slightly. "To be honest, it would have been easier for you to move to a safe house but I guess Blunt didn't want hassle of uprooting you. He probably though it would be less traumatic or something if you stayed in a familiar environment." He pulled a face as if doubting his own words.

"I guess I'm just not his top priority now that I've stopped working for him." Alex muttered, feeling a prickle of sudden unease. He stared out of the window, past his own vague reflection and into the rain smudged dark.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"After the whole Dragon Nine business, I told him that I was finished with MI6. For good this time."

Ben opened his mouth again with a quizzical expression on his face but Alex beat him to it.

"I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day." He poured his untouched coffee down the sink and made his escape before anyone could stop him.

His situation with MI6 was something he really didn't want to get into right now... Not with Ben anyway.

Pushing his way into his shadow splashed room he sighed, suddenly tired. He kicked his door shut and then made his way over to his window.

Shinning blades of electric light lanced through the blinds and striped across his chest. He peered out past the street lamp and into the tar black night, searching for something... a flash of combat clothes, the yellow touched gun... any sign that gave away the men Blunt had placed around his house. But there was nothing.

He closed the blinds, shunting out the last of the glare and plunging the room into darkness.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Ben Daniels woke up, like he often woke up, in a strangers house. It was something you had to get used to when you work for MI6.

But at least this mission was simple, well as simple as missions get anyway.

For a moment he lay on his back in the unfamiliar bed, in a room which was caught in a eerie grey light which was punctured here and there with flickers of tired sun rays.

He thought back to his briefing.

The information he had been given didn't seem to add up. An anonymous tip off... Anyone anonymously tipping off MI6 must be someone who knew what they were doing so as not to be traced. It seemed more than suspicious to Ben.

But he knew he had to listen to his superior. It was the golden rule. Do what your told, no matter what.

He sat up and threw back the bedclothes.

It suddenly felt weird to be lying in the late Ian Rider's bed. The guy had been and still was a sort of legend, one of the best...

Ben stood up and retrieved his gun from under the mattress. A Browning Hi-Power, black and squat, a single action 9mm semi-automatic pistol. Well used. It felt comfortable in his hand.

He placed it onto the bedside table and proceeded to get dressed.

His clothes were casual, a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, not too tight, not too loose. But they had a supplementary use, not too tight as to restrict movement and not to loose as to create air resistance. The perfect clothes for moving quickly and plain enough so as not to highlight him out in a crowd.

He picked up his Hi-Power and slid it into the waistband of his jeans.

**Okay, I was going to try and make this a longer chapter but then it started being difficult and demanding lots of research and rewriting and before you know it I hadn't updated in...well, a while. So I have put it up now at just over 1250 words, not including my author note. And so, I have a question for you. Would you prefer shorter but more regular updates (say 1250-1700 words ever 1-2 weeks) or longer but less regular updates (4000 + words every month or so)? With that out of the way I must apologize for the fact that this chapter is once again, completely empty of action.. But I'm just trying to set the scene really. You know Alan Blunt with his ulterior motives, Jack concerned but trying to put on a brave face, Alex with his emotions in turmoil and Ben with his conflicting thoughts... And I don't want to get into the main plot too fast, I want some Alex, Jack and Ben interaction before I get into the thick of it. Anyway... I think I've said enough. Please review and tell me what you think about how the story is progressing! Thanks for reading and being patient for this update! MUAMU x **

**PS. Thanks for the review _whatever95_. Obviously you didn't have a reply url so I thought I'd thank you here! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

**Chapter Six**

Kazimir Boklov swirled the clear liquid around the bottom of his glass before raising it to his mouth and taking a luxurious sip. He closed his eyes appreciatively and then set the glass back down onto the polished mahogany tabletop.

The stirring brassy light of an oil lamp lit up the rim of the glass, streaking it gold.

"Why should I help you?" Kazimir asked in a heavily accented voice, addressing the man who sat across from him.

Yassen Gregovorich looked as much the same as the last time Kazimir had met him, cool and casual, he was sat back comfortably in his seat, legs crossed, wearing an open necked shirt and also nursing a glass of liquor. The only difference that might be noted was that he looked a slight older, his face lined with fatigue and pain. But he still held an air of power and the Beretta 92 that glinted at his side proved that he was still not a man to be messed with.

"Because you owe me Kazimir," Yassen replied, his tone was bored, carring an edge of humor.

"Really? Would you enlighten me further on that?" Kazimir was enjoying himself, he knew that Yassen was a dangerous man but with their history he felt quite comfortable challenging him in this way.

Yassen raised an eyebrow. "Bavaria, 1989."

"Oh, that..." Kazimir feigned forgetfulness. "Well, yes I must concede that I do indeed... owe you."

Yassen smirked.

Kazimir Boklov was nearing fifty years old, a handsome man, formerly from Zarayska small town situated about 100 kilometers south from Moscow. He had graduated from Moscow Institute of Physics and Technology at 27 years of age with a Master's degree in Physics and every intention to further his scientific career as far as it would go. However fate twisted it's hand and he found himself working for a dodgy small time arms manufacturer. From there he aspired from petty crime to running jobs for the Russian Mafia and later he had forged connections with criminal organizations in Italy, Columbia...

Yassen had first met him when Scorpia used him to dig up information on some 'big' Australian politician and since then their 'realationship' had flourished, each helping the other... for a small profit of course.

Right now, they were sat in a fifth storey flat on the edge of greater London. It was late evening and outside the sky was already sooty black.

"So, how can I be of service?" Kazimir smiled, showing discoloured teeth, stained over the years by alcohol and tobacco.

Yassen's smirk widened and he sat forward.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break **

Ben was surprised to find that Alex was already awake and downstairs by the time he himself padded, barefoot into the kitchen.

The boy was hunched over the counter top, studying the street through the window. Ben watched him for a moment, he looked relaxed, his shoulders loosened, his feet apart. His face reflected in the glass had regained some of it's colour and although he was frowning, his guarded expression had lifted.

Sunlight ridged the edges of his features and splayed across the front of his t-shirt as he stood there.

Ben felt for a moment as if he was intruding on something private but then Alex caught sight of him in the window and turned to face him.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes were still faraway as if he was watching something Ben couldn't see.

"I'm fine. What about you? No bumps in the night?"

Alex nodded absently and then turned back to the window, he drummed his fingers on the counter top and shivered slightly.

"Listen Alex, I guess your a bit freaked out about all this. But I can assure you that Blunt is doing everything he can to make sure you're safe. You don't need to worry about anything." Ben hoped that he sounded reassuring.

Alex let out a breath and his shoulders slumped slightly. "It's not me I'm worried about." He turned again to face Ben who shot him a quizzical expression. "It's Jack. She's in danger by being around at the moment... Wouldn't it be better if she.... If she went to see her parents until this is all sorted out or something.... I mean, I don't want her to get hurt." His expression turned steely. "Not because of me. I've put her through enough already."

Ben nodded slowly. "I have already talked to Blunt about this, but he said she wouldn't consent."

"She might if I talk to her."

"It's your decision." Ben replied levelly and Alex sighed.

"Then I've made up my mind."

Upstairs there was the soft sound of footfalls and the splash of running water.

Alex gazed up at the ceiling for a moment then blinked, hard and moved over to put the kettle on. "I might need a cup of tea ready to break the news." He joked halfheartedly and Ben offered him a smile.

A few moments later Jack entered the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved top, her damp hair fell about her shoulders in coiled curls.

Alex immediately pushed a hot mug of tea into her hands.

"Tea? Without being asked? What's wrong?" She asked with fake seriousness.

"Actually, I've been thinking... I'm worried about you Jack, you could be in danger because of me." Jack tried to interrupt but he quieted her. "I...I think it would be better if you went to see your parents for a bit...just until this is all fixed."

"Alex, you have every right to worry but I am not going to leave you." She took hold of his shoulders and he tore his gaze away.

"Please Jack, I don't want you to get hurt." He looked back at her again. "And I will be fine without you. I have Ben and... bloody MI6 watching out for me for gods sakes. You'd get a well earned holiday and I would have my mind put to rest."

Jack began to look hesitant.

"It's a good idea Jack. Alex would be safe here with me. I promise." Ben spoke sincerely and Jack began to waver.

"You're only doing this so you can leave the toilet seat up aren't you," she muttered finally, smiling a little and Alex laughed.

"Is that a yes then?"

She was silent for a moment, chewing nervously at her bottom lip. "Yes." She said finally.

**Duh, duh, duh! Wow, I just wrote all that in one sitting... 'Bows graciously.' Yes, so... How is it, I didn't overdo the whole emotional Jack thing did I, or did I under do it? Basically I just want your opinion. Do you all like Kazimir? His name means 'to destroy greatness,' that might tell you something about his character... And Yassen, was he in character? And Ben? And Alex as well? I feel all anxious about this chapter for some reason. Please put me out of my misery and review! MUAMU X **

**PS. Thanks to AC a reader and whatever95 for reviewing **


End file.
